This study is to compare gonadotropin and 17a-hydroxyprogesterone responses to GnRH agonist testing in women with polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS) before and after laparoscopic ovarian cautery. This study will also determine the endocrine changes associated with the return of ovulation in women with PCOS following laparoscopic ovarian cautery. M01RR000790457 We propose to establish a regional cohort of women either with HIV infection or at high risk of acquiring it to carry out a logitudinal study of the natural history of the disease. We intend to determine: 1)spectrum and time course of the manifestations of HIV infection in women; 2)characterize changes in immunologic function among women with HIV infection; 3)investigate factors predictive of rates of progression of HIV-related illness and of survival.